Honeyfern
Honeyfern is a light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. History In the New Prophecy ''Twilight : Honeykit is born to Sorreltail during the badger attack, along with Molekit, Poppykit andCinderkit who is named after Cinderpelt. While helping Honeykit, Sorreltail, and the other kits, Cinderpelt dies to save them from a badger who approaches the nursery. Sunset :Honeykit is not yet an apprentice, and is one of the youngest kits in the nursery. Her littermates are Molekit, Poppykit, and Cinderkit, and her father is Brackenfur. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Honeypaw becomes Sandstorm's apprentice in the time between Sunset and The Sight. She is first seen sharing tongues with her sisters, Cinderpaw and Poppypaw by the halfrock. They reminded Hollykit of their mother, Sorreltail. :Later, Honeypaw must have been guarding the entrance, for when Mothwing and Willowpaw arrived, she let off the alarm. Sandstorm raced to the entrance, and came back with an ashamed Honeypaw, and Mothwing and Willowpaw. Honeypaw said that she hadn't realized that it was them: she only smelled RiverClan, but Sandstorm tells her that she had done the right thing. :She is seen later play-fighting with Poppypaw outside the apprentice's den, right before Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit are made apprentices. :Honeypaw is the only one still asleep in the apprentice's den on Jaypaw's second day as an apprentice, and he leaves the den, not wanting her to wake up and tell him what duties she would be doing that day. :The night of the Gathering, Honeypaw, Poppypaw, and Cinderpaw had to stay behind, and Lionpaw thought that was odd, as Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, and Mousepaw were all going. :Honeypaw was on the dawn patrol the day after Graystripe returned, seen following Sandstorm, Spiderleg, and Mousepaw out the thorn barrier. When she got back, she is one of the cats that is clustered around Graystripe and Millie when Leafpool and Hollypaw went to check on them. :She is on the dawn patrol with Graystripe and Sandstorm the day that Hollypaw decided to train as a warrior, instead of being a medicine cat. :She is seen on the night of the Gathering, talking to Cinderpaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw. She says that ShadowClan probably only talks of it's victories, when Cinderpaw asks if they think Blackstar will say anything about the battle. She is last seen crossing the tree-bridge with Sandstorm, right behind Firestar and Squirrelflight. Dark River :Honeypaw continues her training. She appears to have a small crush on Lionpaw when she and Lionpaw were hunting, and she stuck up for him in front of Mousepaw and told him to catch an easy mouse. It was confirmed by Erin Hunter that she may have liked the golden apprentice. Outcast :Honeypaw reveals to Hollypaw that she had a crush on Berrynose. Hollypaw wonders how Honeypaw could like the arrogant warrior. Eclipse :Jaypaw, Hollypaw and Lionpaw watch the assesment of Honeypaw and her sisters in order to watch out for Cinderpaw. They note that Honeypaw looks nervous. :She gains her warrior name Honeyfern. When she was granted her name, she was only looking at Berrynose, seeming that she only cared for his approval. It is mentioned that she is always following and drooling over Berrynose, and she doesn't realize how stuck up he is. During the battle with WindClan, Jaypaw finds her and Sorreltail losing a fight against two RiverClan warriors who came to help WindClan. Jaypaw saves them, although Sorreltail twists her paw. Long Shadows :Honeyfern gets greencough and is moved to the abandoned twoleg place, where she watches over Rosekit. She watches Firestar lose a life. Later, she tries to feed a mouse to Briarkit, but the kit refuses to eat it, wanting milk and her mother Millie, who is seriously sick with greencough. Rosekit also got sick with Greencough and Daisy worries that her kit will die without her, but Honeyfern tells the worried queen she will watch over the kit and feed her. Sunrise :At her last moments, Honeyfern was sharing tongues with Berrynose near Lionblaze. They were already mates at the time. Both of them were discussing kits and sounded hopeful they would have kits of their own. Suddenly, she and Lionblaze noticed a snake slithering across the camp, about to bite Briarkit. Before Lionblaze could do anything Honeyfern bravely dived for the kit, sweeping the kit aside, and the the snake bit her shoulder. She wailed that her blood was on fire as Leafpool announced there was nothing to do sadly, but looks mournfully at Cinderheart, most likely wishing Cinderpelt was here to help her. Leafpool stands there, and Honeyfern soon died of the poisonus venom of the snake. Berrynose tried to comfort her in her final moments, telling her that they would have had wonderful kits and she died bravely saving Briarkit. When she was nearly dead he told her that they would meet again in StarClan. Lionblaze was also regretful because he knew that if he dived at the snake first, he would've killed it. :Berrynose, Sorreltail, Brackenfur, Cinderheart, and Poppyfrost are the cats who sit for Honeyfern's vigil. :Her mother, Sorreltail, is sorely upset by the death of her second kit, after Molekit, and mourns deeply. Surprisily Mousefur recalls how well Honeyfern took care of her as an apprentice and that Honeyfern shouldn't have died. Mousefur mournfully wished it had been herself who died instead. 'In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice'' :Honeyfern's sister, Poppyfrost, visits the Moonpool for her advice and is attacked by Breezepelt. Jayfeather tries to protect Poppyfrost, and Honeyfern's spirit helps him defeat Breezepelt and Brokentail, from the Dark Forest. Honeyfern and other Starclan cats warn Jayfeather of a battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest. Later, she is felt by Jayfeather when Poppyfrost gave birth to Berrynose's kits, Molekit and Cherrykit. Poppyfrost was originally worried that Berrynose didn't really love her, and still loved Honeyfern instead of her. Jayfeather tried to persuade her that Berrynose did love her. After, Honeyfern visited her and persuaded her that Berrynose did love Poppyfrost, but didn't want to lose her, as he lost Honeyfern. Character Pixels File:Honeyfern kit.png|Kit File:Honeyfern_A.png|Apprentice File:Honeyfern.warrior.png|Warrior Family '''Mate: :Berrynose (Formerly)Revealed in Sunrise: Father: :BrackenfurRevealed in Sunset, page 25: Mother: :SorreltailRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Sisters: :CinderheartRevealed in Sunset, page 27: :PoppyfrostRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Brother: :MolepawRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) Nephew: :MolekitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299: Niece: :CherrykitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299: Uncles: :SootfurRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100: Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) :RainwhiskerRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100: Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) :Thornclaw: Aunts: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: Living (Reborn As Cinderheart) Grandmothers: :Frostfur: Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) :WillowpeltRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 99: Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) Grandfather: :WhitestormRevealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247: Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) Cousins: :Whitewing: :Dovepaw: :Ivypaw: :Ashfur: Deceased, Residence unknown :Ferncloud: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Great-Grandmother: :SnowfurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) Great-Aunt: :BluestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) Great Uncles: :RavenpawRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown :DustpeltRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page: Great-Great-Grandmother: :MoonflowerRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75: Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Eclipse characters Category:Warriors Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters